Falling Farther From Home
by Skylar Ania Dahlberg
Summary: I woke up in ashes. That's what started it all: waking up.
1. Chapter 1

I hear myself call out a name. The only thing I can see is darkness... And nothing but that. Pain shoots through my entire body and I barely react, laying lifeless and numb on the charred forest floor.

I slowly begin to pry my eyes open, but quickly shut them, the first thing I see being the sun staring down at me, blinding me. I bring a shaky hand to my face as to cover my eyes, shielding them from the burning sun. I struggle slightly to sit up, supporting myself on my elbows, and tiredly survey my surroundings, all the while with my muscles screaming at me to stop moving. As I become more awake and aware of what I'm looking at at, my eyes widen.

My gaze falls upon the burnt remains of a building hovering over me, swaying back and forth. Sudden uneasiness crashes over me; it could fall on me. I scramble, to the best of my ability, out from underneath the building... which I quickly recognize as my own home. I attempt to stand as to get a better look, but my knees buckle and a searing pain runs through my left leg, sending me to the ground. I cry out in pain, tears pricking my eyes, and rest myself on the ground. I roll up my left pant leg, which is ripped and torn in several places, and wince at the sight of blood spilling out of a long, deep gash in my leg.

"Damn..." I mutter and look around myself for anything to use as a temporary bandage. My eyes trail down to my waist to find a thick cloth, most likely acting as a belt. Shrugging lightly, I remove the cloth from my waist and quickly, but carefully, wrap it securely around my bleeding leg.

I try to hold myself back from flinching as I stand, but I stumble a bit, running into a tree. I grimace, my leg burning, and drop my head back, baring my teeth. I slide my back down against the tree, leaning against it as I sit myself down.

Sudden snapping if twigs catches my attention and my head snaps up, alert. Footsteps resound behind me and my breath hitches.

"Over this way! This is where I saw the smoke!" I freeze at hearing a voice, a male voice, and press myself against the tree, ignoring the pain my action causes me. Two boys, about my age - twenty - pass the tree that I'm standing flat against, not noticing me yet.

The first boy, the one who spoke I believe, has his head covered by a space helmet, like one of that of an astronaut's. He asks is wearing a space suit, again, much like that of an astronaut's.

The second resembles me in many ways; short light brown hair, tall for his age, white shirt, grey and red checkered jacket, and jeans. Unable to see his face, I'm unable to recognize him, if I know him at all.

The second boy, the one with the hoodie, turns to his companion. "Jason, I told you; there's nothing..." The boy's voice trails off as he turns to look in my direction, seeing me sitting, pressed against the tree. Now I that I see his face, I notice he's wearing black square glasses, similar to my own. His light brown eyes are trained on me as he slowly approaches me, glancing back at the other boy from time to time. I try to scoot farther away, but both the tree and my injured leg prevent me from doing so.

Seeing the panicked look in my eyes, the boy in front of me squats in front of me. "It's okay. We won't hurt you." He coos, trying to calm me down. I relax slightly, my eyes locked with his. He holds a hand out to me, gesturing that he would help me stand. Hesitant, I slowly take his hand and he pulls me to my feet. I balance myself on my right foot, but quickly lose my footing and begin to fall forward. The boy catches me before I hit the ground and helps me stand properly.

Only after a moment do I notice his hands are resting on my hips.

And he notices, too...

We both blush, chuckling nervously, and he throws one of my arms around his shoulders to support me.

"Tyler," the boy's companion shouts to us, "over here." Both my and Tyler's gazes dart to where the other boy was kneeling: a pile of rubble, mostly made up of wooden boards and chunks of wall. Underneath the rubble, I spot a silver bracelet with a name engraved in it: Ty.


	2. Chapter 2

I stare, stunned, at the bracelet that holds my brother's name, and almost faint. Lucky, Tyler is still keeping me on my feet. His friend, who I've learned is Jason, picks up the bracelet and brings it over to me and Tyler.

"Does this mean anything to you?" Jason's voice comes out muffled, thanks to his helmet, and I presume he's talking to me. I nod slowly, still a bit stunned as I remember everything:

I was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for my brother Ty and myself. I had set out the plates as he came running out of his room. He's energetic for an eighteen year old. Just as he say at the table with me, a hissing rang in my ears. I snapped my head up; the hissing didn't sound like a Creeper or a spider, but more like...

TNT.

My eyes widened as I recognized the sound and I grabbed my brother's hand, speeding toward the door with him.

But I was too late.

The house had gone down in flames, leaving me in a pile of ashes, which still linger in my hair.

Jason's voice pulls me out of my thoughts as he converses with Tyler.

"We haven't seen Ty in a while. Maybe this is where he went. He did say he was going camping with someone." My head snaps up at the mention of my brother. Jason, noticing my sudden alertness, looks at me... I think; can't tell since he has a helmet on.

"You... You know my brother?" I ask, my voice breaking. Jason nods and finally removes his helmet, revealing his mesmerizing, dark blue eyes and somewhat shaggy light brown hair. I fan girl a bit on the inside. You can't judge me; he's pretty hot.

"He's one of the leaders in our kingdom. He left a few days ago, saying he was going camping with someone. But... he's your brother, correct?" I nod quickly.

"What happened?" Tyler asks, still supporting me. "To have your house turn up like this, I mean."

"I... I don't know... One minute, everything was fine and the next, I heard TNT being set off." I explain, my voice once again cracking and soft. Jason's eyes flicker to lock with Tyler's in concern.

"TNT, you say?" Jason asks and I nod weakly, suddenly feeling light headed, asking with my vision fading slightly. He pauses, looking at the ground. "We should get you back to the castle. It's not too far." He begins walking in the direction from where he and Tyler came.

But I look back at the rubble and something catches my eye: a bit of dried blood on one of the wooden planks.

"Jason... Wait..." I say, my gaze locked on the blood. And next to it, I see a ripped piece of fabric.

White fabric. Like my brother's shirt.

I stumble over to the wreckage and fall to my knees in front of it, my vision fading more and more by the second. Tyler rushes over to me to help me back to my feet, but I ignore his gesture and begin to pull the boards off of something.

Or someone.

After moving the first board, I discover a hand with marks around the wrist. My eyes widen and I start dragging the boards off faster. Jason rushes over and helps me, but my vision fades so much that I can barely see. I continue to pull the boards off, my limbs growing weak. Tyler, noticing my lack of balance, kneels next to me, grabbing my wrists. I look at him, my eyes barely open and tears slipping out of them.

"You need to rest..." He keeps his mouth open, as if searching for what to say next, but I know he's searching for my name.

"S-Skye..." I finish for him, unable to keep myself stable. Tyler, noticing this, catches me as I fall toward him, unable to keep my eyes open.

"Tyler," Jason calls, "look." I pry my eyes open...

...and instantly regret it.

My gaze falls upon Ty, who's covered with patches of his own dried blood, his eyes closed and his clothes torn. I begin sobbing, my eyes closing as I lean against Tyler's chest, my consciousness fading. I hear Jason gasp and feel Tyler slip his arms under my legs and my back, lifting me up.

"We have to take them back to the castle, Jason." Tyler orders. "Get Ty." As he and Jason walk back through the woods, their footsteps fade, their shouts becoming whispers. I feel myself becoming limp and fall unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

(Ty's POV)

I feel myself being lifted, but want to protest against it. The only thing holding me back is the excruciating pain running through my body.

"Skye..." I manage to croak out, concerned for my sister's well being. I hear gasping around me and a soft, silky surface beneath me. Was I in bed? In the infirmary? If I'm here, where's Skye?

"Ty?" A familiar voice mutters, which I immediately recognize as Adam's, and I begin to pry my eyes open.

"What... What happened?" I breathe out, seeing Tyler and Jason, who are sitting to my left, exchange worried glances. "Where's Skye?"

"Ty, I'm right here." Adam responds. "But that's not important-"

"No, I mean my sister. The girl I was with."

Adam looks behind him to another bed to my right and I follow his gaze, seeing Skye unconscious on the bed, her leg covered with a thick wool bandage which is soaked in blood.

"If Tyler and Jason didn't find you when they did," Adam explained, looking back at me, "you would've died. Both of you." I look to Tyler and Jason, nodding gratefully.

"Thanks guys." I say, my voice barely a mutter. "I owe you big time." Tyler nods and Jason smiles, both most likely thankful for my survival. I attempt to sit up, but an aching pain runs through my back, forcing me to lay back down. I sigh, resting my head against the pillow as I remember everything; the TNT, the house going up in flames.

"Just to lighten the mood," Jason breaks the silence, making us all look at him, "your sister's pretty hot." I shoot him a look as if to say, "What the hell?" Jason, seeing the look in my eyes, holds his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm not the only one thinking it." He looks at Adam and winks. My gaze darts to Adam, who blushes immediately and stands, turning and sitting at my sister's bedside.

"Told ya." Jason mutters, aggravating Adam a bit. I successfully sit up, leaning against my pillow, and turn my attention to my sister.

"How'd you find us?"

"We saw smoke from the castle and, knowing you were coming out there, Jason and I ran out." Tyler explains, being the first time he's spoken since I woke up.

"You were bloodied up pretty bad." Adam adds, holding Skye's hand and looking at her worryingly.

"Adam," I put a hand on his back, "are you okay?"

"What?" He looks back at me, snapping out of his daze. "Yeah, I just... spaced out... for a minute. I'm okay." He turns back to Skye, staring at her again. I exchange glances with Jason and Tyler, both of them smirking; we all know what's going on.

"Ooh," We chorus together, "somebody's in love!"

"Shut up, guys." came Adam's retort. "I'm not in love. Just... concerned."

"Sure..." I say, rolling my eyes playfully. I laugh along with Tyler and Jason as Adam looks back us over his shoulder.

"You guys are so immature." He states, blushing more.

"That's our job, Adam." Tyler replies, laughing still. A soft moaning grabs all of our attentions and our gazes drift to Skye, whose head rolls to the side as she moans softly again.

"T-Ty..." she mutters, twitching. In concern for her, I push myself out of bed and kneel by her bedside next to Adam, taking her hand from him. "Ty..."

"Skye, it's okay. I'm right here." I coo, rubbing her hand. She may be older than me, but I'm still her brother. She turns her head toward me, her eyes still closed.

"Ty..." she mutters again, trying to force her eyes open. I stroke her cheek with my thumb.

"You need rest." I coo again, kissing her forehead. "Sleep." She smiles softly, relaxing, and squeezes my hand. I brush a bit of hair out of her face and kiss her forehead again.

"Ty," Seto's voice makes my head snap to where he's standing, "You should be in bed." He smiles, seeing us all crowded around Skye. I sigh, looking at Skye again, and crawl into my bed. "Adam, Tyler, Jason; I suggest you three head to bed. It's late." Adam, Tyler, and Jason stand, leaving the room and giving Skye and me a last glance for the night. I wave to them as they head out the door, them returning the gesture. I lay back down, closing my eyes as the lights fade.


	4. Chapter 4

(Skye's POV)

Images of a cold stone jail cell with blood lining the walls, broken chains hanging from the walls, flash across my vision. Screams echoing through my head sends tears rushing to my eyes. A burning sensation meets with my skin, making me scream, and-

My eyes snap open, a hand on my chest as I hyperventilate, scrambling to sit up. As I begin to relax, I hug my knees and let my eyes adjust to the darkness that surrounds me. Before my eyes can fully adjust, the door opens, making me gasp and my shape-shifting powers kick in. My body structure shifts, but causes me no pain.

A few moments later, a yellow Labrador sits in my place.

I whine, watching the silhouette of the person that entered the room not too long ago, my tail wagging slightly. The person, hearing me, looks over to my bed and chuckles.

"How'd you get in here?" They ask, sitting in front of me and holding their hand out to me. I cautiously sniff it, ready to step back, and sit, sensing no threat. I whine again, nuzzling my head into the person's hand. They laugh, petting my head, and the lights suddenly flicker on, making me jump back. The person, who I recognize as Tyler, looks over to the door, laughing a bit.

"Seriously, Adam?" He asks, watching as a boy with chocolate brown hair, sunglasses, dark grey pants, a light and dark grey striped shirt, and a gold and amethyst amulet sits beside him.

"Oh yeah," he says, "and who's your friend here?" He turns his attention to me, smiling.

"She was in here when I came in to check on Ty and..." Tyler pauses, looking around, "... Skye. But I don't know where she went." Tyler's eyes widen as he stands, still looking around the room. I whine, making both turn their heads toward me.

In a flash of bright light, forcing them to cover their eyes, I change back to my human form, sitting cross legged in front of, who I learned to be, Adam.

"Worried, Tyler?" I ask, smirking at him.

"How... How did you do that?" Tyler questions, shaking slightly and staring at me in awe.

I simply shrug and answer, "Genetic experimentation when I was a kid." Tyler gasps, covering his mouth.

"Who would...?" Tyler trails off. My smile fades and I glare at the floor.

"The squids..."

Looking back at Adam, I can practically see the rage steaming off of him. "The squids did that to you?" He asks, trying to hold back his anger.

"Yeah, took me and my brother hostage as kids..." I look away again, tears threatening to fall as the memories come flooding back into my head. Adam and Tyler exchange glances after I state, "They only experimented with me; someone saved us before they could get to Ty." Tyler sits beside me, his hand resting on mine, and takes me into his arms. Surprised at first, I don't move.

"So..." Tyler mutters, trying to change to subject, "... Ty's your brother?" I nod, my gaze trailing over to the bed next to mine and falling upon an unconscious Ty, still scarred and bruised in several places. I sigh, tears once again picking at my eyes. Tyler rubs my arm in comfort, following my gaze. I stand, slipping out of Tyler's grip, and kneel next to my brother, ignoring the pain shooting through my injured leg. I cross my arms, resting them on the bed, and set my head on top of them, staring at Ty. I sigh, trying to hold back the tears fighting to spill down my cheeks, and...

... I see his hand twitch.

Joy rushes through me, but I try to hold myself back from jumping up and running around in circles.

Then his eyes flutter open.

I can't hold it in any longer; my body structure once again contorts to match a small animal's.

More specifically, a kitten. While Adam and Tyler stare at me in awe, I crawl up onto Ty's chest, lying down and nuzzling into his neck. Ty laughs weakly, reaching a hand up to pet me. He glances at Tyler and Adam, smiling.

"Since when did you get a cat?" He asks, his voice extremely hoarse. Adam chuckles, picking me up and holding me as he moves to sit on Ty's bed.

"We found her," Tyler answers, standing, trying to remain vague, "in the woods with you." I purr as if laughing.


End file.
